Decision Collision
by Mindtwister
Summary: What happens when Percy reviews his life and his relationship with Annabeth while on Calypso's island? Will he go home to the war, the prophesy and her, or will he accept Calypso's new offer? Please R&R! First 'M' rated fanfic so please be nice. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only. M for lemon! Here to entertain so I hope you enjoy...
1. The offer

I'd spent a long time Calypso's island whilst I recovered. Getting used to the invisible servants, as well as her company. It was truly paradise.  
Moonlace lay around me, its glow growing fainter as the day approached. I could hear the waves crashing into one-another behind me, assaulting the sand with spray. Calypso stood in front of me, fiddling with a sprig of Moonlace. The raft that would take me away from here lay on the beach, waiting. She spoke, filling the air with her light voice.

'I told myself I would not speak of this. I would let you go without even offering. But I can't. I suppose the fates knew that. You could stay with me, Percy.' As she said the words she brought her head close to mine. I could feel her warm breath on my cheek. 'You would be with me forever.' she whispered softly.  
Impulsively I leaned forward. Our lips neared, but at the last second I drew away, turning to facing the ocean.

'I... I can't.' I whispered, watching her head drop in disappointment.

'It's that Annebeth girl isn't it?' She asked, guessing straight away. 'Were you two-?'

'No.' i said sharply, cutting her off. 'It's just, I risked my life to get her out of danger and before she left, she kissed me. It made me think...' I couldn't finish.

'I understand.' she replied, a tear sliding down her cheek.

I stared at her. How unfair it was for someone so beautiful to have their heart crushed again and again. Was it fair that I hurt this person just as every hero before me had, Because of the vague possibility of another girl's affections? A girl who until recently had insulted me at every opportunity.  
I looked into her teary eyes and saw the pain, the certainty that she would never find love and never be happy. Something snapped inside me.  
I brought a hand up to her face, stroking her cheek.

'I'll stay.' I said softly.  
She looked up, surprised and shocked. A look of pure joy crossed her face.

'You'd leave everything in your old life behind for-for me?'

'You will be on your own no more.'

She looked ecstatic. But suddenly her face darkened and I couldn't read her expression. Her voice dulled.

'That is kind of you Percy, but- but I cannot accept. You must get back to your friends, they need you.' she looked away. 'I will not trap you forever just because you feel sorry for me, like I said, I am no evil sorceress.'

Her reply amazed me. She was willing to give up my offer of companionship so that I could live my life.

She touched me tentatively on the shoulder as she glided past. 'How can I prove that I want to be with you?'

'You can't. I know you would be lying, just go. Please.'

'Don't you want me to stay?' I asked, slightly hesitant.

'Of course I want you to,' she choked. 'But I want you to want it too.'

'Then tell me how to prove it to you.'

She turned, facing me. I could see her thinking. She spoke shakily, the words tumbling from her mouth. 'Sleep with me, give me your virginity. It is the only way that I will know you truly want me.' I was shocked. An awkward silence filled the air.

Normally, when a beautiful woman offers themselves to a man so eagerly, the man wouldn't have had a second thought. But this wasn't a normal situation. I  
Hesitated.

She saw my expression and sighed.

'We will do it tonight. That gives you a whole day to think. I will await you in my chambers.' She pursed her lips, taking one more look at me before turning and leaving the garden.

The day passed quickly as I thought, contemplating the decision I was about to make. On the one hand I could leave everything behind: the prophesy, the war, the high chance of an excruciatingly painful death and live forever with a beautiful girl on our own island with lots of servants.

But on the other, I would be leaving everyone I loved behind. My friends, my mom, even Chiron.  
Indecision flickered through me as I weighed up my options. It was dark by the time I decided.

I entered Calypso's room. She was sitting on her bed in silence, staring at the floorboards.

'Well?' she asked, not taking her eyes off the ground.

I paused before replying, this was not the place. 'Let us take a walk along the beach.' I replied.

She nodded to herself as if I had just confirmed her suspicions. I took her hand and led her out of the house and onto the sand. The moon was out, casting a silvery glow on all it touched. It was warm, but a gentle cold wind blew over the island, tugging at our cloths. The sea was still and peaceful, only small waves reaching the beach. We stopped, facing the ocean side-by-side.

'Well?' she asked again. 'What is your decision my brave one?' I could hear the certainty of my answer in her voice.

I took a deep breath, this was it.

'I accept your offer; I want to be with you forever, starting now.'

She turned and stared deep into my eyes, trying to detect any hint of dishonesty. Apparently she found none as she walked over to me, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

I took her in my arms, caressing her cheek, wiping the tears away. I breathed in, smelling the cinnamon cent I had grown accustomed to. It was slightly stronger tonight. I slowly slid off the white dress that encased her features, kissing each bit of flesh as it became unveiled. Her skin was soft and warm under my lips. An excited shiver ran through her body at my touch. I pulled the dress over her head, exposing her to the cool night air. I threw the dress into the sand behind us, turning to face her. I gasped at what I saw.

My eyes grazed up and down her body, examining her features.  
The figure before me was so stunning I forgot to breathe.  
She wore a white lingerie undergarment that covered her breasts and ended just above her belly-button, laced with intricate patterns of thread that seemed to swirl and dance when covering her slim body. Her caramel hair flowed in a braid down her left shoulder, glowing in the moonlight.

My eyes travelled down her length, watching as the smooth skin of her stomach rose and fell with her breathing. My gaze then continued to her legs, grazing up and down her muscled calves. They looked strong but still extremely feminine. Maybe she hadn't been as idle as I had thought whilst trapped on this island. Even her toenails had been painted gold. My eyes travelled back up her body, settling on her thigh. Only a thin bit of white fabric hid her from me. She saw me staring and smiled, her sparkling almond eyes flickering and dancing; pulsing with energy. I noticed for the first time that she had prepared herself for me, coating her lips and eyelids with golden makeup whilst also using wonderfully scented perfume.

The colours complemented her white undergarment, making her look even more beautiful. I was unable to think of anything but her. I was trapped in the moment. I stood there for a time, basking in her beauty. The night was quiet, filled only by our gentle breathing and the sea behind us. It seemed to be holding its breath.

Suddenly her smile faltered and she turned around, picking up her dress, releasing me from my trance. Just as she went to put the garment back on I grabbed her arm. She avoided my eyes.

'What are you doing?' I asked gently.

'You do not want me...' she replied, another tear sliding down her cheek. 'It is OK; we can never speak of this again if you wish.'

'Why would you think that?' i asked, confused.

'You did not speak for so long, I-I thought you didn't like my form.'  
I stared at her dumbfounded. A laugh of complete shock escaped my lips.

'Calypso, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever set my eyes upon. If I did not want you, I would not have stayed. I hesitated because... Because I realised how much I want you.'  
She stared at me; her expression was hard to read. Maybe I'd gone too far.

She pulled me into a kiss, her arms reaching around my neck, pulling me tighter. Her lips felt soft and warm against mine.

**That is the first chapter done. Thanks to all who have already reviewed and to all that will. Go to the next chapter at your own peril! (Lemon Alert) Thanks again to all for reading. **


	2. A night we won't forget

Forever in paradise

I got over my initial shock and started to kiss her back. Slowly, it became more passionate. Our mouths opened, our tongues entwining, each battling for dominance over the other. I explored her mouth, running my tongue over the lines of perfect teeth that adorned her jaw. We pulled each other tighter, but if it became uncomfortable neither of us said anything. She started undoing my shirt, her hands fumbling clumsily with the buttons. She slid it off and moved onto my jeans. I shuddered as her hand grazed my underwear, the only thing keeping my erection from release.

She pushed me into the sand, crawling on top of me. I tried to protest but she just covered my lips with hers, pinning me in place. She started to move around, the friction killing me. I knew she could feel me poking at her thigh through my underwear. She smiled slyly as she started to move up and down, making me gasp. She moaned as she increased the motion, her own hormones begging for more.  
I undid the lacing of her top, letting it fall into the sand. Her perfect breasts sprang free, painfully waiting for attention. I fondled the nipple, licking it. She moaned in pure ecstasy, shivers racing round her body.

She spread her legs, allowing me to remove her underwear. I rolled us over so that I was on top, sliding a finger into her pussy. It was warm and incredibly wet, already oozing her juices just from the thought of me. She gasped with pleasure as she stiffened up.  
I moved my finger gently, making her frustrated by the lack of friction.  
She reached her hand down into my underwear, still gasping from the pleasure I was giving her. Very slowly she began stroking two fingers down the tip of my cock, causing me to grit my teeth in annoyance.

'Two people can play at that game.' she said, smiling sweetly.  
I picked up the pace slightly, sliding in another finger for effect and causing another series of gasps to escape her lips. She copied my speed, now using her whole hand to stroke up and down my cock.

'I'm about to cum.' I stuttered, my voice strained.

She doubled her speed, pulling down my underwear and letting my cock spring free. She brought it to her mouth, still pumping it. Without warning I let go, unleashing a fountain of white at her face. She licked her lips and around her mouth, getting every last drop.

'You taste wonderful Percy! So juicy and sweet...'  
I brought my now drenched fingers out from inside her, bringing them to my mouth. She tasted of honeysuckle and cinnamon. How she achieved it, I'll never know. I took my fingers to her mouth and she sucked them too, tasting herself and my saliva.

'Wow, that was fun, but what are we going to do now, my brave hero?' she asked, a mischievous smile prying on her lips.

She put her head on my shoulder, her fingers tracing circles around my skin.  
I put my arm around her, holding her naked body close to mine.

'I am at your command my princess...'

I kissed her again, enjoying the closeness and the heat of her lips.  
She lay back down on the sand, pulling me on top of her, her lips still locked against mine. She reached round and grabbed my dick, positioning it at her entrance.

'Oh, i have an idea.' she said coyly.

'Are you sure about this?' I asked, not wanting her to do something she may regret. 'It'll hurt...'

'Percy, for centuries I have waited for the perfect mate, someone that will give themselves to me by accepting my offer of companionship. Now that I've found you I want to give myself to you, so that we will be forever each others. I have waited centuries for this; I can't stay a virgin forever. Besides, I'm stronger than you think.'

'Together then.' I replied.

With that I slid inside her. I took it slow. Trying not to make it hurt for her. She clenched her teeth but otherwise said nothing. I kept going until I found some resistance. I looked at her expectantly, my eyes asking a silent question. She gave me a quick nod and I broke through the barrier. A tear formed at the corner of her eye, but otherwise she was silent. I gotta say, i was impressed.

She nodded for me to continue and I picked up the pace, reaching into her core. She started to get accustomed to my size and she moaned, making me want to cum, but I held back, we'd only just started. I kept getting faster and faster until I was ramming myself in and out of her. She gasped, breathing in heavily with each thrust. I'd never been so turned on in my life.

I kept pounding into her, her braided hair bouncing around with her perfect tits.

'Oh Percy! Harder, please'

I obliged reaching right inside her. She moaned in pure ecstasy as I moved up and down her shaft. I grabbed her tits with my hands and massaged them as I'd done earlier, sucking each nipple. She gritted her teeth in pleasure.

'faster, harder. Please Percy.'

'Gods you're so tight!'  
She moaned loudly and I felt her tighten around my throbbing dick. Her juices started running out of her, staining the sand.

'I'm going to cum.' I cried as I kept thrusting up into her, her wet, warm, tightness only adding to my build up.

'Don't you dear pull it out, i want to carry your sperm inside me. Fill me up, make me yours. Make me wet and warm.'

I shot it into her, filling her womb completely, she moaned in ecstercy as she felt it spread through her body, reaching far into her core. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling with her heart. I kept on going though, cum dribbling out her warm clit and down my cock. Her moans filled the night sky.

She flipped us over and began riding me, moaning each time she came down, clutching my shoulders.

'You're gonna cum again aren't you?'

'Uh-huh.' I nodded. She kept going, grinding on me ferociously.  
'Calypso...' i whispered in her ear, as i shot another load of hot cum into her.

Oh god Percy, yes! I need this... Make me yours, I want your cum.'  
A gasp escaped her lips as her muscles contracted again, another wave of juices coming out from her.

We turned over so that I was on top of her again ramming harder and faster than ever. I couldn't take much more. I knew this would be our last time, so I got up and picked her off the ground, still moving inside her. She laughed hysterically at the feeling of me inside her. She wrapped her legs tightly around me, making me thrust faster. She gasped as I hit a spot she probably didn't even know about until now. With one last thrust she climaxed, her contractions pushing me over the edge. I squirted another load of cum inside her, making her gasp.  
We collapsed on the sand beside each other, breathing heavily.  
She put her head on my chest, tracing my muscles with a finger as she snuggled closer.

'That,' she panted. 'Was unbelievable.'

'Your amazing.' I whispered, staring into her eyes as she looked up at me.

'You weren't so bad yourself, my hero...' She replied, a smile tugging at her lips. 'Percy?' she asked softly.

'Yes sweet one?

'Stay with me forever, never leave me.'

'Your wish is my command.' I answered, pulling her lips back to mine.

We lay there, holding each other. I looked up, gazing at the stars littering the night sky. She followed my gaze.

'What do you see?' she asked softly, still content with being held.

I was silent for a while before answering.

'I see memories, reminders of the life I've left behind, all preserved in the stars. They shine brightly, it is... Distracting,' I looked back down at her. 'Although, none are as bright as you.' She smiled again, making my heart beat faster.

'We will remember your past, but know that i am your future now. No matter who rules the world, through the rise and fall of nations we will be together, immortalised on this island.'

She kissed me passionately one more time before falling asleep in my arms. I felt happy. For the first time in my life I had a future that wasn't stained with a high risk of death. Instead I was immortal, tended on by servants in a huge house and had the most wonderful, beautiful girl in the world as my own. I stayed still for a while enjoying the closeness. Eventually I carried her back to her bed, resting her head softly on the white pillow. I kissed her one last time on the lips before curling up next to her. I fell asleep, Calypso still entwined in my arms.

I woke to the sound of owls. Light poured through the window, brightening the room. Calypso still lay next to me, breathing lightly as she slept. Her hair was a tangled mess. Even in this state she looked beautiful. She must've woken up in the night as her lingerie undergarments covered her features once again. I felt thirsty so I got up and walked to the kitchen, taking another look at Calypso's slender form before passing through the doorway.

'A glass of milk please.' I asked the seemingly empty room. Nothing happened. I looked around, confused. I asked again. This time the fridge opened. A milk carton and a glass appeared on the table. It was strange that the servant hadn't poured it for me, they usually do that. I filled the glass and spun suddenly, knocking into something hard. I dropped the glass. It shattered as it hit the floor, milk spilling everywhere. I looked around, slightly disorientated. I was in the middle of the room, what had I knocked into?

I felt around the air and my hand grazed something hard. I pulled it quickly, yanking it off whatever it had rested on. Instantly it materialised. It was a cap! I looked down again and found myself staring into a pair of stormy grey eyes.

'Hello Percy.' Annabeth said.

**That's the second chapter done. A lot of people asked me where this was going so now you know, hope you liked the twist. Obviously there will have to be a third chapter so look forward to that! Please R&R, all constructive feedback appreciated. Thanks to all for reading.**


End file.
